The Loose Cannon
by Jane-Alenko
Summary: Covers pre-ME, during, & post-game. Anya Shepard was born on Earth, living on the streets and fighting for her right to live. Leaving the Tenth Street Reds for a chance at a better life, she becomes the Skyllian Blitz hero. Never one to completely play by the rules, she's stationed on the Normandy, something that will change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1 - Unwanted

**Earth - 2164**

* * *

It was the same as it always had been and today would be no different. A family would be coming to adopt me, but like the many times before I know it'll be short lived. Either the family wouldn't want a misfit like me, or they would be busted for doing something illegal. It always ended up that way. _Always._

Families came in and they always saw what they wanted to see. An angelic little girl with a quiet disposition. What they didn't see is that I was damaged, caged inside my own walls, and worst of all, I was a biotic. Potential families _hated_ biotic children. We were dangerous, unknowns, and unpredictable.

I'm sure out of the many families that came to look at me, one of them might have genuinely wanted me, but I was too stuck in my ways. I was tired of being passed around from house to house only to be returned to where I started. So I gave up trying to find a family, I gave the worst first impressions, and I suffered the punishment from my foster father. He'd beat me every time I scared off a family. Tonight would be the usual, he'd scream curses at me then use his fists to try to make me understand.

I hear him coming up the stairs but his steps pass my door and continue down the hall. I stand up from my corner and peek around the door into the hall. He bangs on Mila's door drunkenly, our doors are never supposed to be shut or locked, struggling to open it. The other kids are watching timidly from their doors like I am.

He finally shoves the door open and storms inside, his voice loud and clear as he shouts at Mila. I hear her hit the floor, her whimpers loud enough for all of us to hear through the paper thin walls. Her door shuts and the room goes quiet, the others withdrawing back into their rooms. I sulk back to my corner and go to sit down when I'm startled by her screams. Mila has never screamed, no one has, something isn't right.

Before I know what I'm doing, I race into the hall and down to her room, throwing open the door. Through the dark I can see Mila under him on the bed, his pants down.

"Get off her _now_!" I shout, my hands balling into fists.  
"Fuck off bitch, you'll get yours eventually." He slurs, turning back to Mila.

The anger builds up inside of me and I let it go. It explodes around me into a wave of energy that sends him flying into the wall, hitting the back of his head on the corner of the dresser. He collapses onto the ground as blood seeps from his head. Blood pours down my nose and spots dance in my vision as I get dizzy.

I flee from my room, barreling through the hall as the other children tentatively step out from behind their doors. I run down the stairs and tumble out the front door down into the street collapsing into a puddle. It's raining heavily, lightning pulsing across the sky and the water washes away the blood on my face. I run, stumbling over my feet and grasping at ally walls for balance as I escape my past. I don't know what I'm running to, but I don't stop.


	2. Chapter 2 - Unbreakable

**Earth - 2166**

* * *

Life on the streets was tough, but so was I. The dark and gritty underbelly of Earth's cities all had their share of dangers, teeth that would tear apart the weak, unprepared, and naive. All those years of suppressed anger and all the beatings I took fueled my resolve to survive, if not live.

My fists became my tools, my wits my weapon. I had a natural talent for fighting and when desperation hit I could even manage some biotics. I was no longer the little girl that used to cower in her corner afraid, she had disappeared. The streets were my home now, it led or pushed me where it wished.

I thrived in this environment, the challenges, dangers and thrills all pushing my limits. It was my personal playground. The people that lived down here always underestimated me; they either thought I was easy prey or they thought I was no threat at all. I used this to my advantage, blending in and feigning innocence, I stole from them what I needed. I was the perfect little thief, small, quiet, quick, and undetectable. I slipped in and out of tight spaces like vents with ease.

When I ran into trouble I couldn't handle, I didn't flee as much as it might have looked that way to them. I led them on a merry little chase, using my environment against them, outsmarting and outmaneuvering them. With this I started gaining a reputation, and the attention of the underground gangs.

The Sirens, an all female gang with some of the strongest biotics around. The Black Jacks, an old gang still kicking from pre-space flight times, the best street fighters still to this day, as well as the owners of the local fight clubs. The Iron Horsemen, biggest underground army of mechs and the most talented hackers. And the Tenth Street Reds, the gang with the highest body count and bloodiest history.

They all had developed an interest in me, as a biotic and a unpredictable fighter rank with potential, I was a wanted addition.


	3. Chapter 3 - Captured

**Earth - 2166**

* * *

With the attention of the gangs on me, it was difficult to hide, _difficult,_ but not impossible. All four of them wanted to catch me and "persuade" me into joining their merry band of misfits, but I wasn't having any of it. I didn't need them; I had done well enough for myself on my own. Joining with them meant killing and fighting unessesarily to find a decent place in their gang hierarchy.

But one day I screwed up.

I was running from the Reds during a thunderstorm one night, the rain falling down blindingly heavy, and the wind throwing aside everything in its path. The thunder was so loud I could feel the rumble in my chest as I ran from them.

Over rooftops I jumped, scurrying up side walls and leaping onto window sills. I went to make a jump as lightning lit up the sky, blinded by the light I jumped too early. I flew over the gap, my chest slamming into the ledge as my fingers grasped at the slick edges of the wall searching for purchase. I fell. Awnings and clothes lines breaking my fall as I tumbled down to the ground. I landed in a dumpster, the air knocked out of my lungs as I blacked out.

When I woke I wasn't anywhere I recognized, the faces staring back at me were marked with red tattoos and scars. I was strapped to a chair in the middle of a warehouse, the light above me excruciatingly bright. They had caught me. Bloodied and battered I was in no condition to escape them.

"Congratulations, you've been chosen to be a member of the Tenth Street Reds. Lucky you," The figure in front of me says, patting me on the back.

I hold back a wince, the pain shooting through my body as I clench my teeth.

"I'm Riley, your leader. This is Hunter, my XO," Riley says, motioning to the man next to him. "Now are you going to be smart and listen to what we say, or are you going to be difficult?" He says, grabbing my jaw and forcing my face upward to look at him.  
"Yes, sir," I say, looking him straight in the eyes. I'm no fool, I'll play along and when my chance comes I'll be gone before they know it.  
"Good," He says before walking off with the others until only Hunter remains.

I glance up at him and we stare at each other for a while, sizing the other up. He moves toward me, untying my bonds and pulls me up.

"Let's go, your initiation begins now." Hunter says, walking ahead of me.


End file.
